


Now we can touch it, we can taste it

by lakeoffire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Coffee Shops, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Lous Bum, My First Smut, Rimming, Smut, Sub Louis, Wedding, ass, ass worship, more like it, round two, shit coffee, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeoffire/pseuds/lakeoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis falls in love with a girl from a coffee shop, it takes him a while to get a date out of her, and then even longer for a kiss. Little does Louis know, she has a major thing for his bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now we can touch it, we can taste it

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfiction. I have to say I am a HUGE Larry shipper, but I had this idea out of nowhere and I kind of ran with it. So I apologize if you'd rather read Larry love, but I kind of hope you like this.  
> Title from Awolnation song, Soul Wars (Great song btw).  
> Also, sorry it is so short.

Louis thinks he love this girl. With her brown hair, almondy brown eyes that he could stare into for eternity, her full pink lips, and curvaceous small form. But mostly, Louis is in love with her attitude. The way she says exactly what she is thinking, honest always, and unafraid to take control in difficult situations. He found her in a coffee shop of all places, and cliché as it sounds it was nearly love at first sight, the way she sassed a rude customer who really didn’t catch her small jabs. She was fiery, and when he threw a cheesy chat up line at her, she was quick to turn him away. With her denial, Louis fell even deeper, usually girls giggled and flushed, this girl, she took it in stride and let him know she had more brains than most women his age.

Early twenties was hard to find someone to settle down with, everyone had false pretenses and Louis could never really tell until later what these girls were really like. There was something however, about this girl, Louis could tell. So although she shot him down, Louis left the small coffee shop with a smile on his face, and some of the shittiest coffee in his hand.  
Everyday Louis leaves his house, and when he stops into the coffee shop he always checks for the girl, and he works out that she doesn’t work on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. Every other day Louis goes into the coffee shop and asks her how her day is going, anything to hear her rough voice. He’s noticed that it’s deeper than most girls, but not masculine, it’s breathy and beyond sexy. And when Louis wanks at home, her voice is what runs through his mind and brings him over the edge. Two weeks into his visits he finally gets her name, Veronica, and he can’t help thinking it fits wonderfully. 

On his visits their quick chats consist of how their days are going, music, and oddly enough cat videos they’ve seen online. With that conversation, three weeks and two days into his visits, she laughs. Louis melts, because like Veronica, it is perfect. It’s loud, and obnoxious, and he fucking loves it. For a moment he is shocked that he could make her laugh, not that he thought she didn’t laugh, but it just really surprises him. But the smile he gives her is blinding and for a moment she kind of stares too.

From that moment he can feel it, there is a slight change in the way her eyes light up when she notices him in line, and the way she smiles. Louis knows she feels more comfortable around him now and he also knows that his usual cheesy chat up line really won’t work on her, so he nearly goes mad trying to conjure up a way to see her outside of the small house of coffee. His choice is made up for him when he is really late to the coffee shop, he didn’t have work, so he lazed about all day until he realized he hadn’t been in at all and that she was working today. He was in a rush to get down there, it was going to close shortly and he really didn’t want to miss her, he hadn’t seen her in since Monday and it was Thursday, that was a long time for him. 

He rushes in a slim five minutes before they close, and there she is, looking lovely and heartbreakingly tired. She smiles though when she sees him, and he knows he has got to do it tonight. Make his move, and this one has to count.

“Are you alright?” He asks instead of telling her his order even though she already knows it.  
Her eyes flash up to his, and he sees her torn, caught between telling him what’s wrong or just denying that there is even anything wrong. He smiles warmly, hopefully. Her eyes look away quickly, and she turns around, grabbing him his usual without ringing him up or answering his question. She turns back around and places the cup down.

“On the house,” she says instead of anything else.

Louis is confused, but he still thinks he knows how to save this day for her and himself.

“Hey, you get off soon right?” But he doesn’t let her answer, instead just continuing, “Because, if you wanted to talk and maybe grab something to eat, I have no plans for the rest of my evening, what about you?” He smiles sweetly hoping she doesn’t shoot him down again, because this time, he is really trying.  
She looks up at him, at the clock on the wall, and then back at Louis. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth as she contemplates his offer. She searches his eyes, and relents.

“Do I get to pick where we eat?” And Louis lets out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding, and laughs.

“Corse you can choose, I’m shit at picking restaurants because I literally will eat anything,” She laughs and there seems to be a light in her eyes again, not much, but more than there was only seconds ago.

“This is awkward,” she says, “But I’m going to have to kick you out, because we are technically closed and we can’t have any customers inside passed closing, but I will meet you out front in five?”

The smile Louis shoots her is one that nearly makes his face crack in half. Today he skips out of the coffee shop with an even bigger smile on his face, that makes the fact that he has been buying shit coffee for three months completely worth it.

She walks out seven minutes later, not that Louis was counting and worrying for two whole minutes if there was secretly a back exit that she had slipped out of, with her hair down, and a light jacket around her shoulders. The polo she was wearing is nowhere Louis can see, instead she has just a simple tank on, but Louis eyes linger a second longer, he can’t help it. She has really, really nice tits.

Louis finds out that it was just a really shitty day at work for Veronica and he does his best to make her night much better. Outside of work, she laughs a lot more, it could also be the fact that Louis is making a complete fool of himself to keep her laughing. 

It becomes a thing, nearly every Thursday, after Veronica gets off work, they go out to eat and they just talk, and laugh, and kind of fall a wee bit for each other. Pretty soon they’re texting and calling each other randomly when they just really need someone to talk to. They start hanging out on other days besides Thursday. As much as Louis wants to kiss her, he doesn’t. He is not really sure, what kind of friends they are. He knows she likes having him around, she tells him as much, but he just doesn’t know if she feels anything like what he feels for her.

It’s a late night phone conversation, Louis got off work late and asked if she was up, she didn’t respond for a long time, and instead of texting she called him. It was near one in the morning, but she knew he would answer. They talk about their day, like they usually do, and then she asks him something randomly.

“Hey Lou, would you mind being um- my uh- my date to a- uh- wedding? It’s just for a cousin of mine, but a lot of my family will be there, and I’m not gonna lie, my mum really wants to meet you. Because, you know I guess I talk about you – like a lot- and I’d really like it if you’d come.” Louis has never heard Veronica be timid, so to hear her stumbling over her words with nerves, excites him a little. If she was nervous to ask him, maybe she really has feelings for him too.

“I’d love to.” His reply is so quick and sure.

“Well there is more, it’s kind of a few hours away, and we’d have to stay the night, and my whole family is going up a day early so, it’d be like a three day thing?” She makes it sound like a question, but Louis only has one question.

“When is it?”

 

The two hour drive there is full of good music and laughs. They play bicker a bit until they settle on some music they both can agree on. When they arrive, they meet up with Veronicas close family for dinner out. Louis gets to meet her mum, and her sisters. They are all lovely and Louis can see how they are all related, but he still thinks, Veronica is the most beautiful of them all. Everything is great until Veronicas mum decides to send them a curveball of a question.

“Is it alright if the hotel only reserved enough rooms for each of you girls? Of course Louis I assumed you and Veronica would share a room, but now that I think about it, each room only has one bed.” Louis chokes a little on his wine.

“Mum,” Veronica nearly hisses. 

 

They take turns in the bathroom, letting each other get ready for bed privately. Veronica emerges in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, Louis can’t even tell if she is wearing panties. He really tries not to stare.

“So, I can take the floor if-“ Veronica cuts him off.

“Get your ass in this bed and cuddle, Tomlinson. I hate being alone away from my own bed.” She looks stern and he really doesn’t want to argue with that so he slides under the covers with her and looks over expectantly.

She snuggles down into the covers and curls a little on her side, and he surrounds her small frame with his body tucked behind her, his arm coming around to hold her to him. He can feel every inch of her in front of him and his body itches to place a kiss to the very close and exposed skin of her neck. Louis thinks that if he died right now, he would be content with that.

The wedding ceremony is long and boring, Louis doesn’t know anyone and all he can think about is how beautiful Veronica looks in her little dress. He keeps stealing glances at her and every time she catches him, she smiles at him confidently. During the reception, Veronica introduces Louis to so many people his head is swimming. When the dance floor opens up, Louis asks her to dance. It’s wonderfully warm outside, the sun just about to dip below the horizon. There are twinkling lights set up all around the outside garden and it is just gorgeous.

Veronica smiles up at Louis as he leads her onto the dance floor, only slow love songs play and Louis is happy. He brings her close, she rests her head on his chest and they move leisurely. 

“You look, beautiful tonight, just like always. But exceptionally beautiful tonight.” 

She looks up at him, her cheeks a light pink, kissed with a blush, and Louis can’t help but be proud that he put that there. He doesn’t have long to gloat however, because she pushes herself onto her tip toes and she kisses him. Forcefully, and full of passion. The kiss is like everything they have been holding back, all the building emotions, and pent up tension. When they pull back for breath Veronica grabs his hand and leads him away.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” it’s said like a wine and Louis nods furiously agreeing even though her back is turned to him and she can’t see. Outside the wedding reception area, she hails a cab, but before she can step inside, Louis pushes her up against it and kisses her quickly. He then opens the door and they both fall into the uncomfortable seats.

 

The hotel room door bangs loudly against the wall, but neither Louis nor Veronica care, because it bounces back and closes on its own. She pulls away from Louis lips and turns around.

“Unzip me, please.” But the please is thrown in as an afterthought, she is all commands and sexy.

Louis slowly unzips her dress and with each new expanse of skin exposed, he kisses and sucks, leaving little marks all the way to the small of her back. He starts to slip the straps off her shoulders and kisses along them as he undoes her bra. It’s black and lacey. She moans softly when she is standing in nothing but her panties. She whips around and nearly growls as she unbuttons Louis shirt. 

Just like Louis had, she presses kisses along his skin, anything she can reach. The shirt drops followed by his slacks and then they are both standing almost all naked. His hands reach up to cup her breast gently and he starts to kneed. She moans as he runs his thumbs over her nipples adoringly. Abruptly she pulls him closer and her hands drop to his ass.

She dips her hands under the waistband of his boxers and runs her hands over his bum. He presses closer to her and grunts quietly in the back of his throat at the feeling, no one really has ever paid much attention to his bum before, but the way Veronica is touching him there, he thinks is brilliant.

They fall back onto the bed with Louis on top of her. He loves the attention his bum is getting, but his cock feels incredibly lonely and he presses onto her thigh and ruts, trying to get some kind of friction. She moans loudly when she feels his hard cock pressing into her.

“Lou, Lou, get inside me. Now.” Again the commanding tone, but Louis kind of loves it.

He doesn’t hesitate to obey and he quickly does as he is told. When he finally sinks in they both moan out, loud and pornographic.

“Fuck Lou, you are fucking huge. Fuckfuckfuck.” He starts to thrust and she continues to breathe out profanities. 

She reaches down to touch his bum again but she can only just barely touch the top of it. She moves and tries but she really can’t get a good grip of it like she wants. She groans in frustration and tries to contort to let her touch him, but she can’t and she is getting increasingly irritated. Louis inside her feels amazing, but she has had a thing for his round bum when he first walked into the coffee shop all those months ago. She has waited too long not to be rewarded with her prize, she wants his bum.

“Out, get out!” She nearly shouts as she pushes against Louis chest.

He looks crazy alarmed and pulls out, confused.

“God, Veronica, did I hurt you? I’m so sorr-“

“Turn over and lay on your stomach.” She is commanding him again, and he is so confused. He doesn’t even think about it, just lies down and waits.

She scrambles between his thighs and runs a hand over his bum. He starts to twist to watch what she is doing and disrupts her hands path across his cheeks, so she slaps it. Louis squeaks embarrassingly and tries to roll away. She slaps him again, watching the effect the action has on his heated skin.

“I love your bum Louis, let me show you just how much.” There is no question in her words and he whimpers in defeat.

Her hands continue to run over his bum and she starts to kneed into it, until she brings her lips down to it, and sucks a bruise right onto it. She places kisses and love bites all over his ass as one hand reaches down to his balls and fondles lightly. He moans out and she smiles against a cheek. She wonders idly if anyone has ever done what she is about to do for him before. She kind of hopes not, because she wants it to be a wonderful first time.

“Don’t squirm, Lou.” That really confuses him because he didn’t think he was moving very much, but he doesn’t have more time to understand because Veronica is spreading his ass cheeks and licking a stripe along his untouched hole. 

He yelps and most definitely squirms. With as much strength as she can muster she holds him in place, and licks again. She circles his hole with her tongue and then kitten licks it quickly. He is tense beneath her tongue but he is slowly relaxing, he is moaning and arching and panting wildly.

“Oh-oh God. Veronica! Wha- ungg.” He buries his face in the covers as he cries out. 

Veronica thrusts her tongue into Louis’ hole, pointed and determined. He arches so high and painfully off the bed with a silent cry and she just doesn’t stop. She doesn’t ever want to, his bum is perfect, and he is reacting so wonderfully to her touch. He is trembling and crying out incoherently and she knows he is close to cumming. 

“So perfect,” She praises, and Louis keens at her words followed by the plunge of her tongue. 

“Lou,” Plunge. “I,” Plunge. “Want,” Plunge. “You,” Plunge, plunge.” To cum” This plunge inside is as deep as her tongue will go and she twists as she drags it out.

Louis is cumming between the sheets and his stomach and Veronica licks her tongue flat against his rim and smiles happily as she places kisses all over his cheeks and Louis slumps forward.

“What the bloody, fuck?” Louis voice sounds wrecked from all his cries and Veronica wants to do this again in the future.

“I just love your bum, Lou. I really couldn’t help it, can you blame me?

“What?” He pants, “Why love my bum?”

“You serious?” When Louis doesn’t look like he is joking, Veronica continues. “Lou, your ass is beyond perfect. When I couldn’t reach it I nearly lost my mind. I’ve been staring at it since the first day you walked into the coffee shop and I’ve waited this long and so I just had to! I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.”

“Fuck.” Is the most intelligent thing Louis can come up with at this point and Veronica laughs at his expression.

Louis rolls over and Veronica climbs over him so they can kiss. They kiss for a while and she snakes a hand between them and she starts to stroke Louis’ slowly hardening cock.

“You ready for round two?” She pants into Louis neck. 

“I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so rough, but I really hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
